Summer Heat
by ArafelSedai
Summary: Yeah...another finale fic...but some of the imagery would not leave me alone...it really is going to be a long summer...but I hate waiting ;-


**Yeah; I know, I know; a finale fic. I've been flailing on the computer since Monday night... I just couldn't get a few of the images out of my head... so I've tossed it up here sooner rather than later... RL is going to sweep me away again... I was going to break it into chapters, but decided to go ahead and keep it together. I know I'd let it languish if I didn't post it now. As for the name...haaaa...it just seemed so stupidly appropriate. So why can't we have a Summer Castle season again? ;-P**

* * *

The summer had been hot and it had been long.

Long and deadly dull; despite the upswing in murders.

Beckett leaned back in her chair scowling at the computer on her desk. She had another low grade headache that thrummed just behind her eyes. She kept telling herself that it was due to the immense amount of time spent in front of the computer the last few months. She absolutely refused to admit that it might have anything to do with her sudden drop in coffee consumption.

Sometimes even looking at the empty mug at the desk corner made her slump in quiet despair. She hadn't stopped berating herself for being so obtuse since Memorial weekend.

So, she did the only thing she knew to do; pour herself into her work to the exclusion of everything else. She knew she was waspish and demanding with her team; closed off and strict. They watched her grimly, but said nothing to her. They did their job; admirably. They would do no less. But…but she felt their eyes on her every move, her every step. She was terrified of exposing her open wounds. Even knowing that they knew…she just couldn't look them in the eye and admit to the pain. Not even to Lanie.

Work… go home; crash…get up and work… It was a vicious cycle. She felt empty. Hollow.

She used to read…slip into a warm bath surrounded by lit candles and just read… It had been the most cathartic thing for her. Unfortunately, she used to read _his _books. There just didn't seem to be a point anymore.

She glanced at the calendar and frowned again; another month until the fall. Pursing her lips in irritation for even looking she leaned forward into the computer and struck the keys in a staccato rhythm. _Did I actually just look at the calendar like some foolish high school girl?_

Sighing she stood and started for the door. It was time to go home. Esposito had been shooting her concerned glances more frequently which meant he'd say something if she didn't leave the station.

* * *

On her way out the phone started to ring…she looked at the caller id and gave it a puzzled frown. She didn't recognize the number. Usually she could remember a partial for her witnesses. Her frown deepened.

Great.

Just one more thing that she was slipping on because of…well… her preoccupation.

"Beckett"

The smooth voice that came across the phone wasn't immediately recognizable.

"Dear Kate…"

_Dear Kate?_ Beckett frowned harder; the beginnings of anger stirring. "Who is this?"

"Oh my..I'm sorry! I finally decided to stop being petty and call you."

Beckett still hadn't placed the voice, although it was familiar, and she couldn't tell if the woman was being catty or sincere. Petty? She remained silent and waited for the voice to identify itself.

"This is Gina….Rick's publisher?"

The lead weight in her belly tripled in size. She gritted her teeth, took a breath and asked, "Yes...I recall. You are calling me because….?"

She heard the other woman sigh heavily and there was a pause.

"Look…Rick is essentially done with the book…so I am happy."

"Uh…good?" Beckett cut in confused and irritated "Do you need anything from me for this?"

"We have a much better relationship than we did before…"

Fabulous…Beckett's mind churned "And this involves me how? I am busy, so if you don't need anything for the book I fail to see what this has to do with me." Her voice was biting.

"We managed to develop a friendship, but I left after I knew he was back on track to writing. I was only there for a week…"

Kate closed her eyes and swallowed. "And again I am asking what this has to do with me?"

She heard Gina sigh again. "I was angry at first…I knew what was going on, but I wanted to punish him…and maybe even you a little."

"Are you drinking?"

Gina laughed. "He misses you Detective Beckett. He missed you from the moment the elevator doors closed. I thought that I could change that… I couldn't."

Kate leaned against the wall and focused on breathing.

"I've sent the key and the address to you via courier... Go to him. He needs to see you though he'll never admit it."

"Why now?" Beckett asked softly.

"The book is finished. I've gotten over it…"

The shrug in the woman's voice was apparent. "Enjoy."

The phone clicked off and Beckett was left staring at the phone in a daze.

* * *

Captain Montgomery's voice made her jump. "Hey Beckett…everything ok?"

Kate gave him a shaky smile…"Uh, yeah, uh…" Her Captain lifted his brow; she swore he was reading her mind. She plunged ahead. "Can I have a few days off?"

Montgomery cocked his head at his detective and finally saw some spark of life returned to her eyes. He enjoyed the sight for a moment…hoped for her. "Of course, you take what time you need. We will get along just fine for a little while"

Kate flushed and nodded murmuring her thanks.

"But Beckett…"

"Yes sir?"

"Only a little while"

She smiled for the first time in genuine amusement. "Yes sir"

Captain Montgomery watched her go with a lighter heart. Maybe, just maybe? Oh, he couldn't wait to casually mention this to the others… He chuckled eagerly as he continued home.

* * *

Castle sat on the beach with his laptop perched on his legs staring out into the ocean. He was toying with a completely different storyline…one not involving Nikki Heat. He hadn't gotten very far. Damn Cannell, he thought irritably. The man could put out three books; two movies; and three tv shows…without batting an eye.

It had been a long summer.

A long dreary summer…a lonely summer.

It should have been wonderful and fun…it was the beach for cryin' out loud. It wasn't…

Oh, he enjoyed Gina's company well enough…he managed to finish Naked Heat…

But Gina wasn't stupid. She was shrill sometimes and a walking barracuda, but she wasn't stupid. She easily saw that Rick Castle wasn't really interested. Rick Castle was scared…scared of being alone… scared of facing his own feelings.

So Gina left a week into her stay. She showed back up here and there to collect on chapters, but she never stayed. He was actually alone for a time…no daughter, no mother, no woman… Just Castle.

And he'd learned to live through that too.

He idly watched the waves while "YOU SHOULD BE WRITING" scrolled across his screen.

A steaming cup of coffee was set down on the little table beside his lawn chair. He glanced over and started to smile…_Gina or his mother? _

Then he really noticed the cup.

_It wasn't one of his._

An NYPD shield emblazoned across the side.

His heart stuttered and started to pound. The blood suddenly rushing through him was an easy match for the wind tossed waves on the shore.

Mouth dry he turned around in his chair to see Kate Beckett standing with her own steaming cup…one of his. She wasn't looking at him, but out towards the ocean.

Drinking her in, he was amazed anew at how unbelievably beautiful she was.

"Long way to bring me a cup of coffee" he said softly.

She still didn't look at him, but she smiled. Just a small tilting of her mouth, but he felt warmed to his toes.

"I figured I owed you a cup or two." She replied lightly.

"I didn't think you'd noticed."

She heard the quiet hurt in his voice and finally turned to look at him. She heard his quick intake of breath. Her eyes were bright with emotion. "I very nearly didn't. I nearly waited too long."

Castle was watching her like someone watched wildlife. He didn't want to frighten her away. So when he put his laptop down he didn't move quickly, but he finally stood and took a step towards her. Her hair was flipping in the wind. It was longer, he noted irrationally. He wanted to touch it.

"I was pretty sure that you had someone bringing you coffee anyway"

"Yeah…" she looked down flushing. "Not since just before you left for the Hamptons." There…the statement came out in a rush. It was said. She bit her lip.

"Not since…?" Castle's mind was fast and he immediately grasped what disaster had befallen them over the summer. "You let me leave?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "It didn't seem to matter at the end"

"Not matter?" His voice rose slightly, but when he saw her wince, he realized that wasn't the tack he needed to take. Gina….yeah, Kate Beckett would never open herself to hurt like that… "Why now?"

She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his. "I was told that you were finished with the book"

"Gina called you?" he was puzzled. His ex had not been happy when she'd realized things were not going to go her way.

Kate nodded still chewing on her lip. "She sent me the key"

_God bless the woman_, Castle thought with a smile.

He took another step forward. Kate didn't back away.

"So what was it you were really going to tell me that day?" His voice had lowered. His body was stirring in response to Kate Beckett being this close for the first time in months.

She took a sip of coffee, but didn't take her eyes off of him. A thousand words had jumbled through her mind on the drive to the Hamptons. She still had no idea how to say this…

So she took a page out of his book…she leaned forward slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
